Angry Gibbs Man
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 8. What happens when there is an office full of people, and most of them are secretly dating. At least 4 pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Author: DinozzoFan

Summery: What happens when there is an office full of people, and most of them are secretly dating. At least 4 pairings.

Pairings: Many, that's why I like it

Spoilers: None

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (is Tony for sale?)

Sorry guys the chapters are short.

Well this was a great Friday, paperwork for 8 hours. Well at least Gibbs had given them all a well-deserved hour and a half lunch break, which everybody took. Except Kate who wanted to stay behind with Gibbs, nobody thought anything of it. They all just thought she wanted to get all her work done. Kate and Gibbs relationship went un-noticed for a month; the give away was when Kate accidentally answered Gibbs phone early on a Wednesday morning. It was Tony. So obviously it was around the whole office by the time they arrived for work. Gibbs only let McGee date Abby because if he didn't he would be a hypocrite.

Kate really liked Gibbs; she had known him for a while now. All was well in their relationship, and it was going to stay that way unless Gibbs found out about Tony. Sure Gibbs was a great boyfriend but he doesn't fool around much, which is the only reason she kept dating Tony. Kate wasn't sure dating was the right word, it was mostly just sex. In the bedroom Tony bet Gibbs hands down. Now that her relationship with Gibbs was getting serious she decided that she was going to dump him. Tonight.

Tonight Kate, McGee and Tony were going to popular club, xxx. They were only going for an hour or two because Gibbs had arranged some stupid meeting at 0700. Tony took McGee to loosen him up; he is really stressed at the moment because Abby had a fight with him about something, and Kate invited herself so she could dump Tony. Their plan to not stay long failed.

1000 hours

Gibbs was starting to worry; it was 10 o'clock Tony, McGee and his girlfriend had not turned up for work. Kate was never late for work, never. Gibbs had called each person repeatedly with no answers, as each phone was switched off.

By eleven hundred hours Gibbs had three other special agents tearing through the three agents apartments collecting DNA when the found no sign of struggle or blood. Well they found signs of struggle in Dinozzo's apartment but a young male field agent assured Gibbs this was merely the result of rough sex. Gibbs got his to collect samples from the area of all the broken stuff.

At Kate's apartment came the biggest shock. A middle-aged woman field agent who was collecting evidence from Kate's bathroom found something interesting. It was a positive pregnancy test. Oh god his girlfriend was pregnant!

OMG kate is pregnant and Gibbs is going to be a dad. Gibbs is going to be soo mad when he finds the three of them. Especially when he gets all the DNA results back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: DinozzoFan

Summery: What happens when there is an office full of people, and most of them are secretly dating. At least 4 pairings.

CSIMel: Same, I would dump Gibbs and go with Tony (love your stories)

lissa-bhw: Oh Tony being the dad, that would stir trouble (I love stirring trouble in life and in stories)

SlammingGuitarPlayer: Glad you like it

devil3567: Thanks for the review

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (is Tony for sale?)

1300 hours

Abby was just finishing off her results when she heard Gibbs shouting at some one. Next minute Gibbs and his three proper field agents came in. Gibbs looked furious. There was an unconfutable awkward silence, which Gibbs broke.

"Abby I have reason to believe that Tony here is dating my girl friend, have you ran that DNA yet from both apartments, while your at it you might as well bring up McGee's"

Abby looked nervous, while she mumbled "I found matches for most of the samples well apart from nine of the many samples you got from Tony's place."

Tony smirked, then simultaneously Gibbs hit him around the back of the head (harder then usual) and Kate elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Who's DNA matches the samples taken from Dinozzo's apartment"

"Kate's" Abby drew a deep breath then said "mine, I'm really sorry McGee it was only once after we had that big fight a few days ago."

McGee replied, "it is okay Abby, but just to warn you my DNA will be at Kates house."

Abby's pale face grew redder within a second. She threw her empty Caff-Pow at McGee.

"Well we already know who was at Kate's house but who DNA was at McGee's apart from yours and Kates"

"Nobody's, but there was another sample at Kate's house Gibbs, I got a hit in when I ran it, it belongs to some guy who was arrested for fraud but later released for lack of evidence, Jimmy Palmer"

Every body was mumbling to themselves and each other, Gibbs then silenced them, "Shut up, I am getting to old for this."

The End

Wow that was different


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry here is the last bit lissa-bhw. Hope you like it.

Kate did a DNA test to find out who the father was. It was Tony's baby. She had the child, it was a girl. She and Gibbs raised her as their own though they never got married. Only Kate and Gibbs knew Tony was the father. Tony never knew he had a daughter. Kate and Gibbs had no children of their own. (Well, I doubt Gibbs is still fertile).


End file.
